


The Youngest Orginial

by Aliyah555



Category: One Direction (Band), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Don't yell at me, F/M, Fiction, Reincarnation, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah555/pseuds/Aliyah555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Mikaelson was the baby of the Original family, but she died when she was just sixteen. What will the last three Originals do when they find not only that Maria is alive, but still human? Will they turn her or keep her human? That is if they can convince her that she's their relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youngest Orginial

_The sound of footsteps hitting the ground was the only sound, besides the sound of wind blowing through the trees._

_"I swear to god Maria if you continue to make me chase you I will hurt you" the second pair of footsteps groaned and the smaller girl giggled moved to run faster._

_Maria giggled and ran faster back towards their small shack they called home, moving to hide behind her other brothers._

_"Ly, save me Nik is trying to get me." She giggled hiding her face in her brothers legs, "Niklaus why would you do such a thing?" Elijah mocked and the other brother rolled his eyes._

_"She won't stop being..Maria" he groaned and the small girl smiled._

_"Being Maria is fun.." She pouted and Klaus groaned._

_"You're lucky you're my favorite sibling." Klaus sighed._

_Maria was about twelve years younger than the second youngest of the Mikaelson family, making Finn the oldest, almost seventeen years older than her._

_All the other siblings adored Maria, and even the wolves around the area liked Maria, the only person who didn't was her father._

_The children's father loathed Maria and Niklaus almost as if they were the same person._

_He hated everything and because of that he made everything harder for them. (Mostly Niklaus)_

_Although, It wasn't until Henrik died he began to be increasingly mean to Maria, at the end of the night when Ester had made all of them something to drink Maria had hers taken away._

_Rebekah although she was angry like the other siblings said nothing about it since the fear of their father out grew the love of their youngest sister._

_Klaus and the others couldn't help but feel guilty for the rest of their life for not standing up for the young girl, not aware that night was her last._

_\---_

**_-Present Day-_ **   
**_*Maria's Point of view*_ **

I couldn't help but huff at Damon as he moved forward to kiss my cheek, "I'm no longer speaking to you." I warned, pouting

"Come Marie..you know that won't last ten minutes, hell the longest you've ignored me for is when you we're seven and Stefan and I wouldn't play with you" Damon laughed.

"You hurt my feelings" I mumbled my arms crossed.

Damon had decided that drawing on my face while I was sleeping was a good idea, along with glueing my hand to my stomach.

It took me an hour to get my hand unglued, and I hated Damon for it.

"Come on you put a spider in my shoe and it bit me.." Damon huffed just as Stefan came into the room, I watched as Damon's personality went from playful to hateful in thirty seconds.

"Hey Stefan!" I grinned, moving forward to run into my brothers arms, Stefan smiling brightly.

"Today's my birthday and Damon's making me go to school..and you've been avoiding me.." I said slowly and Stefan chuckled, "I have not been avoiding you"

"Liar!" I gasped before he continued to talk.

"I'm not lying, I'm been trying to find you a present.." Stefan mumbled sadly and I looked over to Damon, studying the bothers eyes confused why they both held the same emotion. Sadness.

"Hey? Are you two okay..because I can turn sixteen tomorrow?" I joked, confused.

Every year on my birthday they always got really sad, and they refused to tell me why, it was starting to get annoying.

"No it's fine, I'm going to go talk to Caroline okay? she's the one planning your party" Damon smiled falsely leaving the room after peaking my forehead.

Stefan smiled sheepishly at me and then moved forward to throw me over this shoulder, "Stefan put me down!" I squealed hitting my hands against his back causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"If you don't put me down I'll-I'll call Juliann..and she'll make you.." I warned and Stefan laughed harder.

"Maria, Juliann wouldn't be able to fight me if she had a black belt." Stefan laughed.

"Could too.." I mumbled pouting as Stefan dropped me on the couch.

"Maria just go get ready for school so I can drive you." Stefan huffed

"Nope no can do brother..I'm walking, I feel the sudden need to go for a run" I grinned and Stefan frowned.

"You hate the outdoors"

"I hate Damon sometimes to but I still tolerate him"

"You cussed the sun out yesterday for being to bright"

"Then I cussed you out for not being bright enough"

"You set a tree on fire last week.."

"That was a misunderstanding, I thought the tree had laughed at me"

"Maria, I'm driving you" Stefan huffed rolling his eyes.

"No your not."

"Then I'm walking with you" he smiled smugly and I groaned

"Why can't you leave me alone.." I groaned.

"Because I'm your brother and I don't have to..plus you promised Elena you would stop avoiding your brothers.." Stefan smiled using my promise against me

"I hate you.."

"I love you too" Stefan smiled

**_-Third Person-_ **

Klaus smirked as he looked at Damon the two glaring at each other

"You know I'm getting sick of your bullshit, just give us back Jeremy" Damon huffed

"Make Elena donate me some blood" Klaus countered

"How about you go to hell instead and we call it even" Damon muttered and Klaus groaned rolling his eyes

"Why must you be so stubborn"

"Why do you still talk like your from the 1700's" Damon scoffed

"I can't help it"

"There you answered your own question." Damon replied smugly

"God I hate you" Klaus huffed

"Likewise." Damon muttered

"Alright how about this..I give you Jeremy if you let me go to whatever party your throwing tonight.." Klaus counter offered

"No"

"What? why not?" Klaus frowned, he could easily still show up at the party uninvited but he wanted to know why Damon's answer wasn't hesitant, usually when klaus made deals there was some form of hesitancy but in this one there was none.

"I'm sure you understand if I don't trust you not to kill everyone I can barely tolerate." Damon huffed.

"Alright fair enough." Klaus muttered narrowing his eyes at Damon

Damon and Stefan had managed to keep Maria a secret from almost everyone but Caroline and Elena, and sheriff Forbes, the older brothers had found that Maria tended to cause problems without even realizing it, she would attract vampires, she knocked things over, and she tended to run off without telling Damon and Stefan where she was going.

Because of this Damon had to keep her locked down from only going to the boarding house and school and she was always chaperoned, even if she didn't know it.

Maria was innocent, almost like a toddler and didn't understand almost everything but that was another story all on it's own

"Just please give me Jeremy, I'm really not in the mood today, this day is cursed." Damon groaned to the original

"yeah..no and this isn't just a bad day for you, this day sucks for me as well so pull that cork out of your arse and suck it up" Klaus huffed

"British or not that's annoying, the word you are pronouncing incorrectly ass.." Damon huffed

"I'm not going to get pronunciation lesson from an overrated vampire who couldn't take me with my hand tied behind my back" he scoffed

"Because you can't die!" Damon screamed annoyed

"Hmm..good point, go on go home now, Jeremy's gonna hang out with me today" Klaus grinned and Damon rolled his eyes leaving the house.

After He went home Damon watched from the car as Stefan and Maria left the house walking to school a small sigh leaving his lips hoping this year would be different.

**_*Maria's point of view*_ **

I watched Damon's car go by and I waved happily, Stefan chuckling before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the school

"Come on mar, we are going to be late" Stefan mumbled and I nodded moving forward ahead of him.

"Maria your supposed to be walking with me, not ahead of me!" Stefan grinned, chasing after me as I started to run.

Suddenly the sound of a horn honking caught my attention along with screeching tires.

I looked up a gasp leaving my lips as my body froze, the car was headed straight towards me.

I couldn't move, it was almost like my body wouldn't let me, no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly right before the car hit me I was on the other side of the street, Stefan holding me in his arms tightly.

"We're going home" Stefan whispered into my ear and I nodded slowly and I moved my body slightly to hide my face in Stefan's neck

"I don't understand why I couldn't move my body.." I whispered as Stefan picked me up holding me close to him.

"It was probably just shock" he mumbled but it didn't sound like he believed himself.

Stefan carried me to a little house we had in the middle of town beside Caroline's house.

It was a one bedroom house and I was the only one who lived there, Stefan and Damon didn't want anyone to know I was related to them.

I feel like they're ashamed of me, and I can't figure out why, I'm not ugly and I have good manners..most of the time.

"Go up stairs and lie down in your room, I'm going to call Damon" Stefan mumbled when we got to the house setting me down on my feet and I nodded walking upstairs but not going into my room, I was hiding between the hall to my room and the stairs, behind a wall.

"Damon we can't keep doing this" Stefan's voice came out as a sigh.

There was a pause

"I know-" Stefan started

Another pause

"Damon, we need to tell her, I've already went through this nine times and I really don't want to again." Stefan muttered into the phone.

And another pause

"Like hell she won't! She does everytime she turns sixteen, she never lasts a week" Stefan hissed into the phone before hanging up the phone angrily, I frowned and went to by room confused before climbing out the window, grabbing Stefan's car keys off my desk before getting into the car cranking it up and beginning to drive to school, ignoring Stefan's surprised look in my rearview mirror as I drove.

When I got to school everyone was rushing inside, which probably meant the bell had rung.

I went inside and went to class a bright smile on my face when I saw Elena and Juliann, "hey" I smiled sitting between them and Elena smiled back and Juliann shushed me to busy paying attention to the teacher.

"Nerds.." I scoffed watching the board my arms crossed.

I should have stayed at home.


End file.
